Accurate collection, storage and analysis of data have always been the foundation to successful[unreadable] research into rheumatic disease. Without convenient access to these electronic data, researchers can[unreadable] not effectively utilize current high-throughput technologies to study causes of and advance towards[unreadable] cures for diseases of interest. The Core will provide data collection and storage services that ensure the[unreadable] integrity and availability of the data as well as meeting the evolving regulatory standards for storage of[unreadable] PHI. However, simply having the data is not sufficient. Our collection of world-class researchers and[unreadable] bioinformaticians is able to provide the analytical expertise needed by the research base, which they[unreadable] would be unable to assemble on their own. These experts allow the research base to use cutting edge[unreadable] technology and ensure an adequate supply of expert assistance and training when the need arises. In[unreadable] this high-paced world of constantly evolving research tools, we will maintain our position in the forefront[unreadable] of pediatric research by continually monitoring and modifying our offerings to suit the needs of the[unreadable] research base. At the same time, we will continue to pursue research to provide even more efficient and[unreadable] effective use of information technology to extend the boundaries of biomedical science. We will[unreadable] accomplish these tasks through four specific aims: 1) Provide computational expertise, assistance[unreadable] and equipment to investigators in the rheumatology research base; 2) Provide analytical expertise to[unreadable] the rheumatology research base; 3) Develop an informatics advisory committee; and 4) Conduct and[unreadable] disseminate rheumatology-specific informatics research. In the long-term, it is anticipated that the core[unreadable] and its activities will facilitate collaboration and data sharing among members of the research base and[unreadable] the broader scientific community.